nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2018 News Posts
|-|Internal=This is a list of every news post that was posted in 2018, along with their internal links. News Posts with Links * 1/2/18: Wrapping Up Our Sweetest Event Yet! * 2/19/18: You'll like this guy... * 3/6/18: How You Can Earn Double the Cash Each Season * 3/12/18: We've Got Some Egg-citing News for Ya! * 3/15/18: The Spring Fever event is ON! * 3/23/18: Spring Fever Update! * 4/2/18: Were you one of the 574? * 4/5/18: Meet Team TECT * 4/10/18: iloveshoes2 Breaks Another Record! 200,000 Races!! * 4/20/18: Major Prizes Coming Up! * 4/30/18: Nitro Type just got REAL. * 5/3/18: Launching the PAC Performance 2018 Event * 5/9/18: Meet Team RCWS * 5/10/18: PAC Event 2018: New Car! * 5/18/18: Wrapping Up PAC 2018 * 5/31/18: Brand New Achievement Car! * 6/17/18: Summer is coming... * 6/22/18: Surf N' Turf 2018 is on! * 6/29/18: Surf N' Turf Update: a New Way to Collect Achievements! * 7/4/18: Surf N' Turf Update: Special Gift for Gold Members * 7/12/18: Surf N' Turf Update: Did You Find These Hidden Achievements? * 7/27/18: Closing Out the Surf N' Turf * 8/28/18: Nitro Type Update! * 9/14/18: Back 2 School 2018 is in Session! * 9/26/18: Back 2 School Extra Credit Assignment! * 10/10/18: Nitro Type Has Reached 1,000,000,000 Races! * 10/31/18: Night of the Garage * 11/21/18: XMaxx 2018 Event Starts December 1st! * 11/30/18: XMaxx 2018 Event is Here! * 12/4/18: XMaxx 2018 - Jolly GTX LG! * 12/6/18: XMaxx 2018 - A Gift for Gold Members & Feature Update News! * 12/8/18: XMaxx 2018 - The Wraptor! * 12/12/18: XMaxx 2018 - The Wraptor GG! * 12/14/18: XMaxx 2018 - Final Update! |-|External=This is a list of every news post that was posted in 2018, along with their external links. News Posts with Links * 1/2/18: Wrapping Up Our Sweetest Event Yet! * 2/19/18: You'll like this guy... * 3/6/18: How You Can Earn Double the Cash Each Season * 3/12/18: We’ve Got Some Egg-citing News for Ya! * 3/15/18: The Spring Fever event is ON! * 3/23/18: Spring Fever Update! * 4/2/18: Were you one of the 574? * 4/5/18: Meet Team TECT * 4/10/18: iloveshoes2 Breaks Another Record! 200,000 Races!! * 4/20/18: Major Prizes Coming Up! * 4/30/18: Nitro Type just got REAL. * 5/3/18: Launching the PAC Performance 2018 Event * 5/9/18: Meet Team [RCWS] * 5/10/18: PAC Event 2018: New Car! * 5/18/18: Wrapping Up PAC 2018 * 5/31/18: Brand New Achievement Car! * 6/17/18: Summer is coming... * 6/22/18: Surf N' Turf 2018 is on! * 6/29/18: Surf N’ Turf Update: a New Way to Collect Achievements! * 7/4/18: Surf N’ Turf Update: Special Gift for Gold Members * 7/12/18: Surf N’ Turf Update: Did You Find These Hidden Achievements? * 7/27/18: Closing Out the Surf N’ Turf * 8/28/18: Nitro Type Update! * 9/14/18: Back 2 School 2018 is in Session! * 9/26/18: Back 2 School Extra Credit Assignment! * 10/10/18: Nitro Type Has Reached 1,000,000,000 Races! * 10/31/18: Night of the Garage * 11/21/18: XMaxx 2018 Event Starts December 1st! * 11/30/18: XMaxx 2018 Event is Here! * 12/4/18: XMaxx 2018 - Jolly GTX LG! * 12/6/18: XMaxx 2018 - A Gift for Gold Members & Feature Update News! * 12/8/18: XMaxx 2018 - The Wraptor! * 12/12/18: XMaxx 2018 - The Wraptor GG! * 12/14/18: XMaxx 2018 - Final Update! Gallery 1519242434.png 1519249940.png 1520355461.png 1520355461 (1).png Aa.png 1521820996.png 1522683600.png 1522960345.png newspost.png 1525106807.png 1524265470.png 342423443.png 1525892198.png The NitroPAC.png 1526663539.png The Ponce de Leon.png Summer is coming....png Surf n' Turf.png I'm on a YACHT.png 1530750270.png 1531409729.png 1532714387.png 1535485115.png 1536970864.png 1537973828.png 1539185882.png 1541004020.png 1542816661.png Xmaxx hero 2.png Jolly gtx lg.png 1544106968.png 1544281071.png 1544638053.png 1544804239.png Category:News